1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerized presentation systems such as systems which provide a computerized slide or multi-media presentation. More particularly, the present invention concerns a computerized presentation system which allows changes to presentation sequences, such as by allowing selection from among plural different presentation sequences during the presentation itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual aids have long been known as effective vehicles for conveying information to an audience. For example, exhibit boards, overhead projection of transparencies, and slide projections are all commonly used to assist in presentations. However, proceeding from one exhibit board, transparency, or slide to the next during a presentation disrupts presentation flow and, as a result, audience interest suffers.
To this end, computerized presentation systems, such as Microsoft PowerPoint, have been utilized to address the "disruption" problem. These systems allow a presenter to define and to store several image presentation sequences which can later be presented to an audience. During such a presentation, these systems interface to a conventional projection device so as to project images onto a display screen. A typical arrangement is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, and includes portable-sized personal computer ("laptop") 2 and projector 7. Progression through a presentation sequence of images is controlled by depressing a key on a keyboard, a mouse button, or the like.
Unfortunately, these devices only provide a presenter with a capability to advance one image forward or one image backward through a predetermined presentation sequence As a result, a presenter cannot deviate from an initiated presentation sequence in response to feedback from his audience. Therefore, so as to account for differences in knowledge, experience, or attitudes of prospective audiences, a presenter must, in advance, define and store several alternative presentation sequences.
Even if several alternative presentation sequences are stored in advance, problems still arise. Consider, for example, a situation in which a presenter has anticipated an uninformed audience and has prepared a presentation sequence which includes many introductory images. If during the presentation the presenter realizes; that the audience is better informed than expected, his options are limited.
First, the presenter could stop the presentation, create a new presentation sequence tailored for the more sophisticated audience, and begin the new presentation sequence. Second, the presenter could stop the presentation and begin a previously-created presentation sequence tailored for the more sophisticated audience. Finally, the presenter could continue with the already-begun presentation sequence. In each of these cases, the presenter will likely lose the attention of the audience.
FIG. 3, comprising FIGS. 3A and 3B, illustrates two sample prior art slide presentation sequences. In this regard, the term "slide" is used herein to describe images, including animated and modifiable images, which are stored in a computer and projected onto a screen using conventional image hardware. However, it should be noted that the present invention may be used in conjunction with any type of presentation aid, including audio and multimedia aids.
The sample presentation sequences of FIGS. 3A and 3B are each intended to set forth a fictional company's current market position and plans for future action. Accordingly, the presentation sequences share common slides, such as slides 31, 32, 37 and 40. However, FIG. 3A shows a presentation sequence intended for a relatively uninformed audience. For example, the FIG. 3A sequence includes introductory slides 34 to 36, which describe relevant competitors, industry terms, and general market structure, respectively. Slides 39 and 41 of the FIG. 3A sequence also include general information.
In contrast, FIG. 3B illustrates a presentation sequence intended for a more informed audience. In this regard, the presentation sequence of FIG. 3B includes slides 45 and 46, which contain detailed information.
As described above, it is necessary for a presenter to define, in advance, both the FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B presentation sequences in order to prepare a presentation to an uninformed audience as well as a presentation to a more informed audience. However, in a case that a presenter initiates the FIG. 3A presentation sequence and subsequently determines that the FIG. 3B presentation sequence is more suitable to his audience, the presenter must either terminate the FIG. 3A presentation sequence and initiate the FIG. 3B presentation sequence, continue with the FIG. 3A sequence, or search, during the presentation, for appropriate slides to display. All of these options reduce the effectiveness of the presentation.
One proposed method to address the above problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,192 to Allen et al. The system described therein allows a presenter to activate, during a presentation, a "pop-up" window upon laptop 2. The pop-up window provides a control panel for selecting several options, one of which is a "jump" option. Upon selection of the jump option, a second window is displayed which lists information corresponding to images available for display. The presenter then selects an appropriate image based on the listed information. Next, the selected image is displayed.
Although the above system allows a presenter to diverge from a predetermined presentation sequence, the presenter must execute several time-consuming steps in order to do so. This approach is extremely disruptive to the continuity of a presentation. Accordingly, because a slide presentation relies on continuity as a means for holding audience attention, the disruptions resulting from the system described in Allen reduce the effectiveness of the presentation.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved presentation system which allows a presenter to define a presentation sequence containing several alternative sequences, to select from the several alternative sequences while progressing through the presentation sequence, and which allows such selectability without causing significant disruption of the presentation.